Fat, oil, and grease contaminant removal or recovery systems are well known in the prior art. Over the past thirty years there has been a steady move towards requiring food handling facilities to have systems for servicing kitchen grease-bearing water flows. Sewer system lines can become clogged from the fats, oil and grease waste materials (hereinafter referred to as “F.O.G.”) put into the sewer system from food handling facilities. This has led more and more sewer authorities to implement F.O.G. control programs. These programs regulate food handling facilities and the manner in which they process F.O.G. The object of many of these programs is to ensure that food handling facilities remove as much of the fat, oil and grease as possible from the effluent flow, thereby releasing only grey water to the sewer system.
As part of the compliance programs, sewer authorities want to check up on the efficacy of the F.O.G. removal program and compliance with standards. Some localities are mandating that F.O.G. sampling ports be installed downstream of the F.O.G. removal facility, so that the authorities can check to see the quality of the effluent to determine whether it falls within the requirements. In some instances, the sampling ports themselves are actually regulated and must meet particular specifications. Various installations have been known in the prior art, but they are often difficult to access, accumulate excess water retention, present challenges when retrieving samples and have other various undesirable drawbacks.